


Air Hockey (#108 Hockey)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [50]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naughtiness on the air hockey table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Hockey (#108 Hockey)

**Author's Note:**

> This is emmademarais's fault. This is the first drabble I wrote after she convinced me that I could somehow do a 'verse with all the prompts. Even Hockey.

Ian tried not to giggle. He knew he shouldn't. Not with the air hockey puck bouncing lightly into his head and Charlie's cock stretching his ass.

Ian giggled.

Charlie stopped.

"Did you just giggle?"

"No."

"I think you just giggled."

"The air from the table tickles." Ian said lamely.

"Well, let's see if we can counteract that." Charlie shifted his stance and thrust hard. Ian gave a shout and gripped either side of the table. Charlie roughly stroked Ian's cock. "Does it still tickle?" Charlie asked slamming in.

Ian shook his head the air now beautifully cooling his overheated body.


End file.
